


The Dawn Will Come

by JadelynTate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis-centric, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Gen, Multi, Pietro Maximoff Lives, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Steve sometimes wonders why he loves these two idiots, not a crossover exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadelynTate/pseuds/JadelynTate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored Darcy + Dragon Age:Inquisition = one exasperated boyfriend (+ a universe full of amused superheroes).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dawn Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I did recently join the DA family. I bought an XBox and my mother bought me Inquisition for Christmas. Then this happened. (Please note I have not yet played DA:O or DA2 so everything I’m getting on background and such is from the net and a couple friends who’ve laughed at my fall into the fandom).

Darcy flopped down into a chair, twirling slightly before she caught herself from falling onto her ass. 

“I’m BORED!” 

“Then go find something to do,” Jane answered absently from where she was working at a nearby bench. 

“I’m not allowed to leave the Tower,” she reminded the scientist with a scowl. And wasn’t that just a kick in the ass? One little kidnap attempt and the hero brigade decide she can’t leave till they track down who was stupid enough to try and kidnap her from under the _Winter Soldier’s_ very capable, very deadly watch. Ignoring the fact it hadn’t worked (duh), Steve was still unhappy Bucky had killed the bastard instead of taking him in alive for questioning. 

Darcy is 98% certain Steve was actually more pissed about not being able to work the guy over himself than anything else. Her blond boyfriend’s reaction when he saw her bruises had not been pretty. 

“I didn’t say you had to leave the tower to find something to do,” Jane answered logically. “Go bug Stark.” 

“Can’t, he’s in Malibu fixing the mansion.” 

“Pepper too?” 

“Pepper too.”

“What about Bruce?” she asked and then stopped, blinking. She looked at Darcy, putting her work down. “No, never-mind, we don’t need a Code Green.”

“Oh, thanks!” she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She pointedly ignored the little voice in the back of her head, that still sounded like Erik, that said she really wasn’t wrong about the likelihood of a Code Green with the way Darcy was behaving. 

“Clint should be—no, Natasha would kill me,” Jane stopped herself again. She frowned, more to herself than anything else. “Bucky’s out for the same reason—”

“Bucky’s on a mission anyway,” Darcy reminded the other brunette. “And Clint and Natasha are training or something with Agent iPod Thief’s new team.”

“Steve?” 

“Mission too, different one though from what I heard.” 

Jane snorted. “Eavesdropped, you mean.” 

“You say po-tay-toe,” she waved a negligent hand and it was Jane’s turn to roll her eyes. “And Thor isn’t back from Asgard yet.” 

“What about the newbies?” 

“Sam is off getting mother-henned by his family, his words not mine,” she ticked off. “Rhodes is god knows where blowing shit up for the Air Force, and last time I tried anything with the twins, I was grounded. Literally, Stark locked me in my suite and everything. It was very annoying.”

“You don’t say,” Jane drawled, eyes twinkling in amusement. No doubt she was remembering how much Darcy had complained about that when Stark finally let her out a week later. 

“Shut up, Janey.” 

“I’m not the one who helped blow up Stark’s bedroom,” she reminded her. 

“Technically that was Wanda.” 

“You helped.”

“You say po-tay-toe,” she repeated. 

“I do,” Jane agreed. “As does Vision, Pietro, AND FRIDAY. Oh, and Scott. Remember, he nearly got squished cause you forgot he was with you?”

“How can I forget, he never stops complaining about it,” Darcy snorted. 

“Sorry, Darce, looks like you’re on your own,” Jane said. She didn’t sound sympathetic though, not even when Darcy groaned. The bitch. 

~~*~~

Darcy wandered into the living area of the tower. Jane, after distracting her for about ten minutes, had gone back to her work. Darcy had remained another ten minutes, playing minesweeper and getting increasingly annoyed because really, what was the fucking point of that game?! Finally though, Jane had gotten exasperated and shooed her out. 

_“I don’t care what you do, just get out of here,” Jane had ordered. As an afterthought she’d added, “Don’t blow anything up. Again.”_

Which had led to Darcy poking around the kitchen and finding a bag of chocolate booze. Jane had said to do something, right? Getting drunk and sugar high was something and it didn’t even have explosions!

Plopping on the couch, she was about to put one of the chocolate’s in her mouth when her gaze fell on the Xbox sitting in the open entertainment cabinet. Throwing the chocolate in her mouth, she chewed as she got up and inspected the cabinet. It contained the Xbox plus several other game consoles. She didn’t see any actual games though. 

“Hey, gal FRIDAY?” 

“Yes Miss Darcy?” 

“Where’s all the games?” she asked, waving a hand at the cabinet. She’d never actually started any game herself, they’d just already been on when she’d get there. 

“Sir has them all stored electronically,” the AI answered after a moment. “What game do you wish to play?” 

“What does Stark have?” she asked back and the wall flickered to life as a list appeared, scrolling down. It was easily a couple hundred long. A name caught her eye and she lit up. “Wait! Stop! Stark’s got Dragon Age Inquisition?”

“Yes, Miss Darcy,” FRIDAY answered. The AI paused and then added, “Sir doesn’t seem to have started his own file.”

“Sweet!” she cheered, grabbing the controller and plopping back down on the couch. She briefly contemplated asking FRIDAY to connect to her own account but quickly decided she didn’t want Stark to have that kind of access.

Most of the Avengers didn’t know she’d played Dragon Age. She’d always been more partial to chucking shells at them on Rainbow Road. Not because of Thor, no, the Rainbow Road thing was WAY before his fine ass proved there really was a Rainbow Bridge. Playing with the team had led to a general ban from ever playing that particular race with her though…and with Jane being such a 24 hour job most of the time, she’d never really had the time to get back into her old gaming habits of high school and college. 

Now, however, she had no one who needed her, she was stuck in the tower for whoever knew how long, and Stark had an Xbox with Inquisition, a game she hadn’t yet played. 

She rubbed her hands together and got to work. 

She’d never played as anything but human for her first run through, if only because she’d been belittled about it by a jackass the first time she’d played DA. She’d decided she would, of course, never have anything else out of principal on her first run. As she got used to the controller again and created her character, she started putting things in for the team. She’d gone for sword and shield warrior, for her star spangled boys. She’d considered a rogue archer but hadn’t due to Clint not needing a bigger a head than he already had. The name stumped her for a time, as it always, _always_ did. Finally choosing the name “Sif” and praying the goddess wouldn’t kill her if she found out, Darcy got ready to work.

~~*~~

“Thor.” 

Thor and his friends looked up from where they’d been eating a light lunch. Heimdall didn’t often get the chance to return to the city, usually too paranoid about something happening if he wasn’t on watch. So his presence was a surprise. 

“Heimdall, friend, what is the matter?” 

“Nothing has gone ill,” the watcher assured the prince. “I thought to come and relay what Lady Darcy has commenced.” 

“Oh?” Fandral asked, perking up. Thor gave him a look but the other man just ignored it—or, well, tried. He was squirming as he looked at Heimdall. Thor shook his head and turned his attention back to the guardian of the Bifrost. 

“She has embarked on a new digital game, such as the one that you have played before,” he answered the unspoken question. Thor frowned, not sure why that was cause for the amusement he could see lurking in Heimdall’s eyes. The gatekeeper continued. “The game, however, has her fighting in a fictional world where magic and warriors exist. Thedas, I believe it is called from what I could see. She created a female warrior to act as her champion.” 

Thor chuckled, only imagining how Darcy was behaving. He well knew how competitive she could get in her games and though he’d never seen her playing a physical game such as what Heimdall described, her actions during football were...well, he had a very good idea of how she was reacting. 

“And?” Sif asked, clearly mystified as to what was so amusing and intriguing to the two men. 

“Her champion wields shield and sword,” Heimdall answered. With a brief smile at the sole woman in the group, he added, “She has named her Sif.”

Sif was startled but quickly concealed it. Thor gave her an amused look, which she seemingly ignored. Instead, she gave a brief nod of her head, a smile playing at her lips. 

“Naturally.” 

~~*~~

Darcy had hated Cullen when she’d played Dragon Age in the past. Everything he’d done had rubbed her the wrong way and she could have easily have left him to rot. She’d been one of the ones who’d not been happy when it was announced he would be an adviser and a romance option, vowing not to give the man any more attention than she had to. 

Then she’d actually started to play the game. 

And found Cullen was a lot more adorable than she remembered him ever being. 

And when the lyrium mission came up and she had to decide if he would fight the addiction or not? 

Well. 

Shit.

~~*~~

Clint was happy to be back in the tower. While he always enjoyed their training session with Phil’s new team, he didn’t have the same connection with them that he’d found in the Tower. 

The Tower—and all the crazy people in it—were his family now. 

It was home. 

And apparently someone was screaming bloody murder in the entertainment area of the commons. He and Natasha, who had walked out of the elevator after him when the doors opened and they heard the commotion, exchanged looks at the litany of cursing. 

“Son of a bitch! You motherfucking, cock-sucking—! No, no, no! Revive! Revive! Goddamnit, not again!”

Frowning, he and Natasha peered past the two columns and big ass fake bushes that hid the elevator. The television was on, showing some sort of fight with a lot of explosions, swords, a dragon, and was that a lady in the background firing arrows? He stared, baffled, before his gaze fell down to the couch when a familiar head full of hair groaned and fell back with a frustrated shriek. Another glance at the screen showed it was now asking if it wanted to continue or not. 

Shaking her head, Natasha slipped out of the room and back towards the stairs leading to the suites upstairs. He stared after her a moment before his attention was drawn back towards the young woman on the couch. She’d picked up something next to her and he was able to see it was the xbox controller, which explained the screen. She pressed continue and he slowly made his way into the kitchen across the way, crouching on a stool, legs dangling on either side of him as he watched her start her game again. 

Yeah, that girl had a bow. And pointed ears. The other guy had fuckin’ horns. What the fuck was she playing? Some Lord of the Rings game?

The woman on the screen Darcy seemed to be playing as had a large sword and a shield strapped to her back, with black hair in a ponytail. He couldn’t quite tell what her eye color was but he was getting a serious Sif-in-New-Mexico vibe just from those two things alone.

He watched as the Sif!woman ran into a tunnel before a giant ball of fire lit up in front of them.

“Fuck it, I’m gonna go find some shards, the dragon can fuckin’ wait,” Darcy cursed as the woman on screen turned right back around and headed the way she’d come, her three companions following like puppies. 

As they ran through some surprisingly good visual forest, little dots lit up two of the characters on the left hand side of the screen. At the same time, sudden voices filled the area, a female and male. 

_“Indulge me, Sera. What do you think of when I say ‘demons?’”_  
“Arrows.”  
“Fine. ‘Magister?’”  
“Arrows.  
“Not helpful, but given our history, I’ll accept it. ‘Thaumaturgy?’”  
“What?”  
“Magical endeavors. Helpful wonders.  
“Ohhh…Arrows.” 

Clint rolled his eyes as Darcy fell off the couch gasping out his name. 

~~*~~

Steve walked into the commons, dirty, tired, and sore, hoping to find his girlfriend. FRIDAY had said she was in the commons so he had hope she’d actually be there and not running off to deal with Stark or Foster or someone. He’d never say it out loud but this mission was a fuck-up and he could use a cuddle. 

He suddenly stopped.

She was there.

In pajamas. 

Playing a video game. 

And cursing someone named Samson. 

He sighed. Honestly, why was he surprised?

“No, no, go the other way!” Steve’s gaze fell from his girlfriend to where his boyfriend was urging said woman on in the game. Barton, Natasha, and Pietro were both there as well, watching and munching on popcorn as they watched the other two on the couch. He glanced at the kitchen and found Banner standing there calmly making a sandwich with Wanda and Rhodes. He glanced back at the group in the television portion. Natasha, Barton, and Pietro had started throwing out suggestions with Bucky so he sighed again and headed towards the only sane one in the room. 

He meant to ask what game she was playing, how long, and if he needed to stage an intervention. Instead, what came out, was, “Why are they yelling about Lady Sif?”

“That’s what Darcy named her Inquisitor,” Banner answered, still calm. Rhodes and Wanda were smirking from their place at the island. Steve saw the scientist glance in the televisions direction before a half smile graced his lips. “You’ll notice Tony’s not in there.” 

Steve honestly wasn’t sure he wanted to know but…“Where is he?” 

“Programming a version of the game with FRIDAY and Vision so they can all play as different characters at the same time,” Wanda answered. She looked put out so he got the feeling she wasn’t thrilled with her boyfriend’s project. 

“Darcy refused to let him take a turn. She’s nearly finished with the game,” Rhodes offered. 

That…did not sound good. “How long has she been playing? And how long has Bucky been back?” 

Banner’s eyes danced, as they usually did whenever Darcy, the generally level-headed one, went off the deep end. “According to Foster, she ordered Darcy to find something to do about four days ago.” 

“Of course she did,” Steve sighed. It was looking more and more like he wasn’t getting his cuddles. “And Bucky?” 

“Barnes has been helping her for about two of those days,” Rhodes answered. “Clint and Natasha for three.”

“My idiot brother has been watching off and on for most of that time,” Wanda offered.

“Why?” he asked, baffled. 

“Remember how she can get when Barton starts beating her at Mario Kart?” Rhodes asked. 

“Yeah?” 

As if on cue, a spew of cursing came from one of the two brunettes who’d captured his heart. Banner smirked. 

“She’s ten times worse with this game.”

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, there was a lot of cursing the first time I faced a dragon.


End file.
